Fortune SLink: Lovers Route
by JP26
Summary: Junpei asked Ryoji to get Minako interested in dating. Will Minako fall for Ryoji or will it be the other way around?  Don't expect it to follow the S.Link...*may contain spoilers* Last Chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Ryoji x Minako fic. :| I'm uncertain of how it'll go...Expect it doesn't follow the Fortune ...**

* * *

"Minako!" Rio called to the brunette. Minako turned to look at her, lowering the volume of her mp3.

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"The girls from the tennis club are going to drag me into a group date, since the Kyoto trip is here. They want to have a date with them..."

Minako looked at her, surprised. "Surely you rejected their invitation?"

"Yes I did. But they're so intent of dragging me they threatened me. They even said they're going to be outside of my classroom when school ends. I'm...kind of afraid of going."

Rio looked at the brunette hopelessly. "Can you...come with me to that group date? I mean..."

Minako gave a thoughtful look. Then an arm found its way around her shoulder. She looked and saw a grinning Junpei.

"Cool. Minako-tan going on a group date."

Minako gave him a cold stare before turning to look at Rio. "I'm sorry Rio...I can't come with you."

Rio looked crestfallen but immediately regained her composure. "Oh, it's alright. I'll just have to find a way to dodge them...well, see you around."

As Rio left, Ryoji came up to them. "Good morning Junpei, Minako-chan."

"Mornin' Ryoji." Junpei said brightly.

"Hello." Minako replied.

"Say, the school trip is almost upon us. Do you have any plans when we have free time there?" Ryoji directly asked Minako.

"I might. I might not have." Minako replied vaguely before turning up the volume of her mp3 and walking ahead of them. Junpei looked at her with a worried expression.

* * *

"Uh, hey Ryoji?" Junpei called on the transfer student after class. The pale youth turned to look at Junpei, while his group of admirers flock around him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I...talk to you for a moment?" Junpei has this serious expression that Ryoji wondered what might be bothering him.

"Sure." Ryoji excused himself from his admirers and turned to Junpei who dragged him into a corner.

"What's the matter?" Ryoji asked, as Junpei sneak glances at Minako, who's packing her things up.

"Well, to tell you the truth..." Junpei said slowly. "I'm kind of worried for Minako-tan."

Ryoji seemed surprise by this. "Why?"

"Well, you see...I kind of joked her into going after Akihiko-senpai. You know, that boxing captain? But she merely shrugged the idea off, stating that she's not really interested..."

Ryoji smiled. "Do you like her Junpei?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Junpei said. "I like her, alright, but as her bestfriend. I'd never dare to date my bestfriend."

Junpei looked at Ryoji. "Dude, I'm kind of wondering...if you could make her be interested of dating..."

Ryoji chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that, Junpei. Minako-chan is really intriguing. But surely you realized that she just had brushed me off this morning? So don't expect good results from me."

Junpei grinned at him. "If she ignores your flirting, then I'd be damn."

* * *

"Minako?" Yukari said when Minako returned to the dorm. Minako turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"A call came in for you earlier..." Yukari said. "He said he'd call on you again later."

Minako looked baffled. "Who called me?"

"I think he said his name is Minato."

Junpei looked up. Minako is seeing someone already? Maybe that'd be the reason why the guys in Gekkou High (except for him and Akihiko) gets the cold shoulder. He might put Ryoji in a pinch if that's the case.

"Oh...that idiot..." Minako muttered. Yukari looked at her, interested.

"So...you're dating him?"

Minako blinked and blushed a little. "N-No! I'd never date someone like him."

Yukari smirked at her friend. "Oh that's alright, Minako." she said as she led Minako up to the third floor. "Let's have some girl talk."

"Yukari-chan, I swear I'm not dating him!" Minako said as the two of them disappeared up in the staircase. Junpei groaned and took his cellphone out to call on Ryoji.

* * *

"Why did you suddenly told me to cancel my 'mission'?" Ryoji asked the next day. Junpei looks as if it's the end of the world for him.

"Dude, I wanted you to be Minako-tan's boyfriend but...it seems that she's seeing someone already by the name 'Minato'."

Ryoji chuckled. "Their names rhyme." Junpei gave him a "What the hell's wrong with you dude?" look.

"Well, whatever." Ryoji said. "Besides, I really like flirting with Minako-chan. She's not that guarded whenever I talk to her alone, like this morning in the monorail. She's a truly delightful person."

"What are you two talking about?" they heard Minako said behind them.

"Oh nothing." Junpei said dismissively. "Well, I'd better get going."

They both watched Junpei leave. Then Ryoji turned to look at Minako.

"Say, the Kyoto trip is almost here. I'd like to spend some time with you alone. If you don't mind?"

Minako turned to look at him with a small smile. "...That's fine, I guess."

Ryoji's face brightened up. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Minako-sama!" Bebe said from the door way. "Are you coming to ze Fashion club?"

Minako turned from Ryoji with a bright smile. "Of course! Just hang on, I'm just going to finish up here." She said goodbye to Ryoji and went with the French transfer student. Ryoji couldn't help to notice that Minako wears a different mask everyday to match the person she's hanging out with. He wondered if the people around her notice this. He walked up to Yukari.

"Hey, Yukari-chan?"

Yukari turned to look at him, annoyed. "Look, if you're trying to flirt with me, get lost."

"Ah, no." Ryoji smiled. "I'm just wondering...about Minako-chan. What do you think of her?"

"What do I think of her? She's kind, cheerful, and dependable. Almost all the good traits are in her." Yukari's eyes narrowed. "So, you're trying to go for Minako? I'm telling you this now. But she already has someone."

"Oh I'm pretty sure she's a free agent." Ryoji said. Because the guy named "Minato" is her older brother, he suddenly thought. He frowned at this. How come he knew that he's her brother?

"Well, I'll be seeing you around." Ryoji left Yukari and went home.

* * *

**A/N: Is it just me or Minako seems to be passive like Minato? And Junpei too much of a worry-wart? And Ryoji..not flirty enough?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another quick chapter update from me. Ugh. This is bad...there are tons of assignments to do but the heck with it. This is Persona 3 Portable we're talking about...**

* * *

Ryoji spent the next two days anticipating the Kyoto trip. Especially because he had secured a date with Minako. Whether Junpei wanted to or not, he's going to flirt with Minako until he gets her interested in dating.

Sunday came and Ryoji, who had just woken up, was extremely giddy. He had just dreamed that he had visited Minako in the dead of the night and had a talk with her. Though it feels like it's more like a distant memory than a dream, he could not help but get giddy. Minako was so cute in his dreams, with her hair down and wearing pajamas.

"My dearest..." Ryoji suddenly whispered with a sad smile. For some unknown reason, he felt depressed just by thinking of Minako. But he's also happy that he can see her everyday. And since it's a Sunday, he wondered if Minako can go on a date with him. He quickly rifled through his contacts on his phone, found Junpei's number and called him.

"Yeah?" Ryoji heard a drowsy Junpei answer at the other end.

"Sorry to wake you up, Junpei." Ryoji said. "But I'm wondering if you can send me Minako-chan's number?"

"What are you, a stalker?" Junpei mumbled. "Well, whateva...I'll send it to you so you'd get out of my hair..."

"Thanks!" Ryoji said cheerfully before hanging up. A minute later, Minako's number flashed on his phone. He saved it and started dialling. He just hope he's not bothering her beauty sleep.

* * *

Minako had just finished putting her clothes on after a long bath at the fourth floor bathroom when she heard her cellphone rang. Wondering if it was Theo calling to inform her about missing persons, she picked it up from her study table and looked at it. An unkown contact. Not Theo calling from the Velvet Room. How come people get to know her number even if she's not giving them out? Frowning, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ah, is this Minako-chan? It's me Ryoji Mochizuki."

Minako's frown turned into a confused look. "Ryoji-kun? How did you get my number?"

"I have my contacts." Ryoji replied cheerfully. Minako suddenly thought of him as a stalker. "Well, anyways. I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

Yeah, you're disturbing me with your voice, Minako thought. Why does it feels so nostalgic?

"No, I'm fine."

"If that is so, I've been wondering if you can go out with me. There's a great weather outside..."

Minako looked out of her window and had to agree with him. The weather sure is nice. It sucks to stay indoors and study for Math...

"Sure. I'd love to." Wait. Did she just say that?

"Oh, that's great!" Ryoji said excitedly. "I'll come and pick you up." Ryoji hanged up on her. Minako stared at her phone. Was it because of the refreshing bath she just had that made her brain fuzzy? Or was it because hearing Ryoji's voice first thing in the morning had rattled her harder-than-steel heart?

"Oh snap out of it." Minako said to herself. She texted her brother, saying that he shouldn't call her cellphone nor the dorm unless it's something really important-something like a matter of life and death.

* * *

Ryoji came by the dorm to pick up Minako 30 minutes later. He seems to be really excited for he had run halfway towards the dorm from his place. Normally, it takes an hour to get there. But what's amazing is that, despite he's out of breath, he still has this air of composure that Minako admired. At some point.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Ryoji said as he tried to catch his breath. He straightened up and offered her his hand. "Shall we get going then?"

Minako blinked at him for a while, his gesture reminding her of Theodore when they go out for dates. She absently placed her hand into his and left the dorm. Yukari came out of the laundry room with her basket as Junpei came down the stairs, looking all tired and sleepy.

"Was that Akihiko-senpai off for his morning run?" he yawned as he took out a cup ramen from the cupboard.

"No." Yukari said. "It more sounded like Ryoji..."

"Huh?" Junpei looked around her.

"I'm going to go and check on Minako." Yukari said suddenly and rushed up the stairs. Junpei tore open the top of his cup ramen and was about to pour hot water...

"YEEEOOWW!" Junpei cried when he poured hot water onto his left hand as Yukari yelled, "WHY ON EARTH DID SHE GO OUT WITH HIM?"

* * *

Minako felt a shiver ran down her spine as they walked around Paulownia Mall, hand in hand. Ryoji looked at her, concerned.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Minako shook her head.

"No...I'm fine..."

"Well, you don't look like one." Ryoji said firmly. "Let's go to Chagall for some coffee to warm you up."

Minako had no choice but to agree with him. She wants to taste their spiced cappucino anyway. The two of them entered the half full cafe, and settled for a table by the farthest window.

"What do you want to drink, princess?" Ryoji said, as he helped Minako to her seat. Around them, the people looked. It's rare for a gentleman to exist. Some of the women giggled at how Ryoji treats Minako as something so fragile. But the men only rolled their eyes and muttered "Women!" before getting moody. But the fact that Ryoji and Minako never really noticed this was also entertaining.

"I've always wanted to try their Spiced Cappucino coffee." Minako replied, looking up at him. Ryoji smiled at her too.

"Okay then. I'd be back with our drinks." He left for the counter. As Minako sat there, with her back to everyone else, she looked down at her cellphone and saw that Yukari had been trying to contact her for over ten times. Minako wondered if she had turned off the vibration for her phone. Sure, she never really know what's going on around her whenever she's with Ryoji. She flipped it open and saw Yukari left a lot of short text messages like: "ARE YOU WITH RYOJI, MINAKO?" "I TOLD YOU TO STAY CLEAR OF HIM!" "HAS RYOJI DONE SOMETHING TO YOU?" "HEY MINAKO! ANSWER ME!" "IF I WON'T HEAR FROM YOU WITHIN AN HOUR, I'M GOING TO SEND AIGIS TO PULVERISE RYOJI!"

Minako sighed. Sometimes, Yukari acts like a mother. The only reply she gave Yukari after all those angry text messages was "I'm fine, Yukari. You don't need to be so worried." But of course, that would make Yukari really mad later. She closed her phone and waited for Ryoji to come back with their drinks.

* * *

Yukari lunged at her phone, which she was staring at for a good 45 minutes. She read the one-liner Minako gave her as a response and thought her blood pressure going up. After all the worries Yukari gave out, Minako just said "I'm fine"? And why shouldn't she be worried? Ryoji looks like a player. Yukari doesn't want their leader to be played by some rich kid who thinks he can have everything in his own way.

"This is all your fault, Stupei." she snarled at Junpei who's playing on his CompStation. Junpei looked at her, confused.

"What did I do?" he demanded.

"If you haven't introduced thoses two to each other, this wouldn't have happened."

"Come off it." Junpei said. "How would I know that Ryoji has some interest in her?"

"But she has Minato already!"

"Didn't she say that she's not dating him?"

"I know that Stupei! But any guy is better than Ryoji!"

"What do you have against Ryoji, anyway?"

"Ugh. You're pathetically hopeless." Yukari stormed up to her room. Akihiko, who was just coming down the stairs, looked at Junpei.

"What happened between you two?"

"Oh, nothing." Junpei said. "Just the usual banter..."

* * *

**A/N: For some reason, I like Yukari this way...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Yesh. Took a while for this...**

* * *

Ryoji and Minako laughed together like old reunited friends. They talked about small stuff, but Minako did all the talking while Ryoji only listened to her crystalline laughter. When Minako noticed Ryoji smiling fondly at her, she blushed and stayed quiet.

"Oh, don't stay quiet in my expense." Ryoji said. "I'd like to hear your voice."

Minako looked at him shyly over her cup of spiced cappucino. "I just realized...how unfair it is. You're not talking that much compared when you're flirting with the other girls in school."

Ryoji smiled at her sweetly. "Are you jealous of them, Minako-chan?"

"That's not what I meant!" Minako replied a rather too quickly. Ryoji gave her one of those cute chuckles of his.

"Hanging out with you is always fun, compared to the others." Ryoji said honestly. "I like it when you smile brightly and truthfully, Minako-chan. It suits you."

"W-What are you talking about?" Minako said, flustered. Ryoji really has ways to woo a woman's heart.

"Ever since I've laid eyes on you, there's always this emptiness in your eyes. Even if you smile brightly for others, I can feel that deep inside, you feel lonely. It's like as if you wear a different mask for each of them, hiding your true self." Ryoji smiled at her as he laid his hand on top of hers. Minako considered pulling her hand away, but Ryoji's hand felt warm and soft. Too soft for a guy, Minako thought. And oddly, whenever Ryoji holds her, she feels at ease.

"You...are such a flirt. And a stalker." Minako mumbled. "Don't you have anything better to do than observe my every movement?"

"Really?" Ryoji said, his cheerful smile never leaving his face. "Well, I just find you interesting, that's all. I want to learn all about you."

Minako flushed. The guys in Gekkou High never even bothered to know the real her, they just look at the outside appearance. That's why she rejected them all. And she was intent of rejecting Ryoji too, if only he hadn't said those stuff...

"Come to think of it," Ryoji said as he changed the subject abruptly. "This place is filled with couples today."

Minako, who had been intent of ignoring the people around them, suddenly felt conscious of herself. Never in her whole life had she been this flustered.

"A cafe is a romantic place to date huh?" Ryoji said as he looked at Minako with a gentle smile. Minako tried to avoid his gaze. His hand still held hers.

* * *

Ryoji escorted Minako back to the dorm later that night. At the doorstep, Ryoji stopped Minako.

"Well princess," Ryoji said as he held her hand up to his lips. "I hope I made your day worthwhile." He kissed the back of her hand that sent Minako blushing furiously.

"Uh..." was all Minako managed to say before the dormitory door flung open and an angry Yukari stood there.

"Well?" Yukari said dangerously. "How long are you going to stand there, holding his hand?"

Minako blinked. "Yukari-chan...?"

Yukari snatched Minako's hand away from Ryoji's and looked at her dangerously.

"In you go, you little girl." Yukari said sternly. Minako only blinked at her in confusion. She turned to Ryoji and said her farewell.

"See you tomorrow, Minako-chan." Ryoji said cheerfully. Yukari only scoffed at him and snapped the door close. As Ryoji went on his way, he wondered if Yukari's jealous because he had asked Minako out and not her.

"I told you several times to avoid him right? So why did you spend the whole day in his company?" Yukari bristled. Minako, who's still somewhat daze of how Ryoji had treated her the whole day, frowned at Yukari.

"He seems nice enough."

"That's what he wants you to think." Yukari snapped.

"Hey, Yuka-tan...stop harping on her already." Junpei said. "It's not like Ryoji had harmed her or anything..."

"Yeah..." Minako said. "We just...hang out..."

"Oh really? And where did he took you? To Shirakawa Boulevard?"

Minako scowled. "Yukari-chan, I know you don't like Ryoji much but to think you'd even accuse him to that extent..."

"Why are you defending him?" Yukari said. "Is it because you find him interesting too?"

"He's interesting enough on his own way." Minako said before turning towards the stairs and up to her room. When Minako finally realized what she had said, she wondered what kind of meaning the others will conclude from it. Nothing bad, she hope.

"Ugh, I can't believe Ryoji had infatuated her already." Yukari said, disgusted.

"It's not really in our place to stop her from doing anything she wants." Fuuka said.

"I know that." Yukari said helplessly. "But for some reason...I just don't want her to get hurt."

* * *

Later that night, Minako cannot sleep. Whenever she closes her eyes, she sees Ryoji's smiling face and hear his voice. Even when the Dark Hour came, she's still awake. Frustrated, she sat up and tried to clear her head of Ryoji by reviewing for the upcoming Math test. So this is how Junpei felt like when he fell in love with Chidori. Or those fawning girls hoping for their prince charming [Akhiko Sanada] to come by and whisk them away to their love bed. For some reason, she finds the feeling irritating and funny at the same time.

Minako fluffed up her pillow before falling back on her bed, blanket drawn over her. She need to get to sleep or else she'll be really sleepy and fall asleep in class, like Junpei. As sleep finally rolled over her, Ryoji's words came back to her.

_"I can feel that deep inside, you feel lonely."_ What would a newly transfered student know about her?

* * *

"Good morning, Junpei." Ryoji greeted as he walked near Junpei, who's being tutored by Minako for their Math quiz.

"Yo, Ryoji." Junpei said. "It seems like you had fun yesterday without me."

Ryoji chuckled while Minako hit him on the shoulder. Junpei yelped in pain, looking at Minako reproachfully.

"What'd I do?" Junpei said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Do you want to pass on today's Math quiz or not?" Minako said sternly, hiding her flush. There's no need to share what happened during their date.

Ryoji bent low, his lips near Minako's ear. His sweet scent filled Minako with some kind of giddyness and alarm for he's darn too close.

"If you don't mind, should we go out again later?" Ryoji whispered. Minako stood up sharply, blushing furiously. She's not really comfortable with guys being too close to her face. Ryoji and Junpei looked at her, surprised.

"I'm sorry Ryoji-kun. But I have to attend Student Council today to finalize some stuff for the Kyoto trip tomorrow." she said then turned to look at Junpei. "And you, sir, should stop playing Innocent Sin and study while at the dorm."

Minako left them. The other girls were looking at her rather harshly. She got her face THAT close to Ryoji's and have the nerve to reject him.

"Dude, what the hell is going on with you two?" Junpei asked. "Yesterday, the two of you were so sweet together and now you're back to being strangers. You even got rejected."

Ryoji gave a knowing chuckle. "Well, I might say I'm way into that 'mission' you gave me, even if you told me to drop it. In fact, I think I know why she's not really interested in dating the guys here."

Junpei stared at him. "And what is her reason?"

Ryoji smiled at him. "Me."

* * *

**A/N: Don;t you think Ryoji's kind of... narcissistic here? :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning! An absent-minded Minako is on the loose...:p**

* * *

"Hey Minako-kun. Are you even listening to me?" Hidetoshi said with an annoyed look on his face as he hit Minako's head lightly with a paper fan. Minako blinked and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Figures you weren't really listening." Hidetoshi sighed. The other Student Council members only chuckled at them. Hidetoshi glared at them before turning back to Minako.

"I know you're all excited about the Kyoto trip, but don't forget about your duties too." Hidetoshi said sternly. Minako wondered why the people around her suddenly started to patronize her. First, it was Yukari. And now it's Hidetoshi.

"I'm sorry." Minako said. "But there's something that's troubling me."

"If it's not concerning the Council's problem, don't bring it here."

Minako frowned. "It has to do something WITH the Council."

Chihiro piped up. "What is it, Minako-san?"

"Have anyone seen Mitsuru-senpai?" Minako said. "She hasn't been attending the Council meetings..."

"Don't you two live in the same dorm?" the Vice President asked.

"Yeah, but I never run into her when I'm there." Minako replied. Hidetoshi looked troubled by this too. He stood up and strode to the door. Everyone, except for Minako, was looking at him when he called a random student.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Minako heard Ryoji's voice. She turned her head towards the door, half shocked, half confused. What was Ryoji still doing in school? Hasn't he left with his fangirls, who seem to rival Akihiko's own fangirls,who are so noisy as they flirt with him?

"You know Mitsuru Kirijo?" Hidetoshi asked Ryoji. "Tall girl, with red hair. You'd easily notice her because she has this air of authority."

Minako saw Ryoji frown slightly. "I might have seen her earlier."

"Good. I'd like you to find her since the Council cannot afford to send out a person in this room to go looking for her." Hidetoshi nodded to himself. "If she doesn't come to the meeting today, the school trip might get cancelled."

"What the hell is he talking about?" the Vice President said to the others. "Everything's in order already..."

"Probably making sure that he finds Mitsuru-senpai." Chihiro said. Minako didn't join their conversation. She was too stunned by the sight of Ryoji. And she could've sworn, before Hidetoshi close the door, that Ryoji had looked at her direction with his flirty smile.

* * *

The juniors and seniors of Gekkou High went on their way towards Kyoto. When they arrived at their hotel, Minako was the last one to disembark the bus for she had overslept.

"I thought you'd never leave the bus." Junpei said with a grin as Minako somewhat hurled her bag towards him.

"Why didn't any of you woke me up?" Minako said, annoyed.

"Well...Yuka-tan needed the CR badly." Junpei said. "And everyone knows that when we try to wake you up, you throw a punch or two."

Minako flushed. "Stupei."

"H-Hey! Not you too..." Junpei said resentfully. "Ryoji here considered waking you up, but I held him back just in case Yuka-tan come by."

"I was disappointed when he held me back." Ryoji admitted. "Seeing you sleep peacefully...You could rival Sleeping Beauty."

Ryoji took Minako's bag from Junpei. "My, you have such a heavy baggage. Do girls really travel like this?"

Minako scowled at him before snatching her bag away from him. "Thanks for nothing, Prince Charming." she said sarcastically before entering the hotel. Ryoji looked at Junpei with a confused look.

"...Does that mean she wanted me to kiss her to wake her up, like in the story of Sleeping Beauty?" he asked. Junpei rolled his eyes.

"Dude, don't bother with her sarcasm. She had spent a long time talking to the Chairman before he..." Junpei trailed off. Ryoji waited for him to continue but Junpei remained quiet.

"Before he what?" Ryoji prompted.

"Before he committed suicide." Junpei said, not bothering to look at him. "Come on, we'd better get inside."

The two of them entered the hotel and was engrosssed by the grandness of the place. Everything was in the right shade of red.

"Whoa, nice place." Junpei said as they stood beside Yukari and the others. Ryoji stood near Minako.

"Well, it is an expensive area." Yukari said.

Ryoji, whose curiousity is drawn to the tables with umbrellas, asked Minako. "What are those umbrellas for?"

"They're for decorations." Minako replied curtly. Ryoji gave a soft "Oh". When nothing else is forthcoming, Minako suddenly said, "Wanna get under it?"

Ryoji looked at her, somewhat surprised. Then he broke into a smile. "As long as I'm with you, anywhere's fine."

It was Minako's turn to be surprised. She only meant that inquiry for him to know what it feels like sitting there. But he took a different meaning. He thought she was flirting with him...In which the case she might be, but not to the point of sighing at the very sight of him. And for the first time, Minako was grateful to be saved by Yukari from Ryoji.

"This is the way to your rooms." Ms. Toriumi said as she led them to the second floor. Minako, who had been following Junpei and Ryoji, turned her head. For some reason, it reminded her of the Iwatodai Dorm. Junpei smiled sheepishly. "I want you all to rest tonight, for we're leaving early tomorrow." Ms. Toriumi said before leaving them on their own.

"This way, Minako-chan." Junpei said in his perverted way. Ryoji smiled at Minako.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the rooms." he said, looking at Minako's eyes. Minako, who's oblivious to Ryoji's pervertedness, only stared at him.

"I thought-"

"Ok, that's it." Yukari snapped. She grabbed Minako's wrist, while glaring at the two boys.

"Minako you're sleeping with us in the girls' rooms. Junpei and Ryoji, to the boys' rooms."

Junpei hung his head low at disappointment. Even Ryoji scowled in disappointment.

* * *

"Dude, we have this afternoon free." Junpei said in a bored tone. "What should we do now? It's like as if there's something better for us to do...Hey, why are you all fidgety?"

"Huh?" Ryoji said, distracted. "Oh well, I'm kind of looking for any sign of Minako-chan."

"You're still at it?" Junpei said. "But didn't she reject you over and over?"

Ryoji shook his head and smiled. "That may look like it, but I guess she's just confused about her feelings."

"Man, you sure do have some confidence. No wonder the other boys Minako-tan had rejected doesn't like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Jealousy." Junpei said shortly. "Oh look, here comes your princess."

Ryoji turned and saw Minako walking towards them. Ryoji smiled at her sweetly.

"I thought you might have forgotten about our date." he said. Minako looked at him with a poker face expression, but Junpei saw her blush. Ryoji seems to be really making a progress softening her up.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Junpei said, feeling left out. He walked away from them and started bugging Yukari. Ryoji, as his usual, offered his hand towards Minako.

"Shall we get going then?"

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking," Ryoji said as they sat down by the river bank. "Why did you pick that green crepe?"

"Don't you find it interesting?" Minako replied. "Tasting different kinds of food is fun. Even if...sometimes it tastes weird." She remembered the takoyaki back at Iwatodai.

"Yeah, but green is such an off-putting color." Ryoji agreed as he took a bite from his crepe. He watched Minako bite into hers, saw her frown as she analyzed the food.

"It's not that bad." she finally said. "Actually, it tastes quite good."

"Really?" Ryoji said as he watched her took another bite. He bent low to her crepe, saying, "You don't mind if I take a bite then?" And, without waiting for her response, took a bite from it. Passersby, whom Minako never notices whenever she's with Ryoji, giggled at their sweetness and closeness. Minako didn't even scold Ryoji for stealing a portion of her crepe. Instead, she also stole a part of his. Ryoji looked at her, surprised.

"Just to be fair." she said with a shrug to his questioning look. Ryoji chuckled and Minako turned to look at the river. The two of them resumed talking about random stuff, until Ryoji piped up, "This place is filled with couples too huh?"

Minako blushed furiously as she ate the last piece of her crepe. Why does he keeps on voicing something she tries to ignore all this time? Ryoji, oblivious to her sudden discomfort, kept on talking.

"I wonder what couples talk about?"

"No idea." Minako quickly replied as she thinks of a different topic to discuss. An intimate relationship never really crossed her mind. But lately, she found herself thinking about Ryoji instead of thinking about her brother, who seems to be really pissed off the last time they talked on the phone.

"Really?" Ryoji looked at her with a smile. "So you've never had a boyfriend?"

"Nope." Minako replied warily. Why does Ryoji seems to have cheered up considerably when she said that? She was going to ask him about it when he pointedly changed the subject and started flirting with her seriously.

As the two of them walked back to their hotel, Ryoji was deep in his thought. Junpei had given him this mission to woo her heart which he took at the drop of the hat. At first, he felt kind of guilty for wooing Minako just because Junpei asked him to. But as he gradually spend time with her, no matter how short that time is, he felt he needed to be sincere and honest. That he wants her to know that he really care for her. He jerked back to reality when Minako's soft hand left his.

"Oh, we're here already?" Ryoji said, disappointed as he looked up at the hotel door.

"Dinner is about to be served." Minako said as she entered the hotel. Ryoji sighed. He followed Minako, caught up with her and held her back by lightly reaching out for her hand. She turned to look at him.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"I was wondering if...you'd like to go on a date with me again a day after we get back."

She looked at him for a while, holding his hand loosely. "I'm game with that." she replied. Ryoji brightened up.

"Oh thank goodness you agreed. I don't know what to do if you said no..."

"Hey, you two." Ms. Toriumi called from a distance. They both looked at her. "If you lovebirds still want to have dinner, you should get going. Junpei is already on his third plate. If he keeps at it, there won't be anything left."

Ryoji smiled at Minako as he led her into the dining area, holding hands. A few people looked at their direction, but did not confront them. The two of them sat together on a table with the red umbrella Ryoji had taken fascination of on their first day there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Something I made while waiting on New Year's eve...It reminds me of the New Year's eve in the game while being lovers with Ryoji...): Depressing...**

* * *

Minako joined the other girls for a dip into the hot spring. Being abroad for ten years, Minako couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it. Yukari had to pull her into the water.

"Isn't this relaxing?" Fuuka said. Yukari slouched.

"Yeah, to think that our leader pushes us to the limit during our exploration of Tartarus." Yukari said then grinned at Minako who felt guilty.

"I'm just following Junpei's advice." Minako mumbled. " 'When you're feeling great, that's the best time to go hike up Tartarus and kick some ass'...or so that's what he said."

"Don't listen to anything Stupei says."

"But it seems that Arisato had been feeling great ever since she met that transfer student." Mitsuru said. Minako wonders how on earth Mitsuru got whiff of that rumor.

"Say what?" Yukari said, annoyed. "Ugh, I hate him and his ego."

"What do you have against him?" Minako said.

"He is not good." Aigis said. Minako frowned.

"And to think he even asked Mitsuru-senpai out." Yukari said, looking at Minako. "Honestly, Minako deserves someone else better than him."

But Minako was looking at Mitsuru. Ryoji asked her out? Minako couldn't help feel inferior to Mitsuru since she is beautiful than her. There's even someone, a girl, who's infatuated with her. Fuuka noticed how Minako's cheery disposition drop at an alarming rate after hearing that and decided to change the subject. Minako didn't join them talk. Then Minako's head suddenly turned towards the rock when she heard a little splash.

"What was that?" Yukari said.

"I think there's someone else here apart from us." Minako said.

"Are you sure it's not just your imagination?" Mitsuru asked. Minako shook her head and had asked them to search for the source. Her intent to examine the rock was delayed by Yukari.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Yukari said as she clung to Minako when they heard another splash.

"No." Minako replied. "Must be someone..."

"Oh, you think there are other customers here?" Yukari said, relieved. Then she called out but no one replied.

"Are you sure it's not a ghost...?" Yukari said.

"Ghosts doesn't make splashing sounds like that." Minako said, imagining a ghost play on the water like a little kid. For some reason, the thought of it made Minako chuckle inwardly.

"Then maybe we should head back. The others may have found some clue...Minako?"

Minako moved towards the rock. If she's not able to check that place out, she knows that she'd be restless for the rest of the week. She edged slowly around it, with Yukari waiting for the others to join her. Minako could hear hushed whisperings behind the rock.

"Do you see something?" Yukari called out but Minako held up a hand to silence her. Too much training in Tartarus made Minako to be an expert in hunting. Minako edged a little more, then silently peeped. She could see three pairs of feet.

"If she finds us, she'll execute us." Minako heard Akihiko's hushed voice.

"E-Execute?" Junpei's voice said. "This is all your fault, Ryoji."

"Me?" Ryoji's voice replied. "Why me?"

"Quiet down!" Akihiko said. "Honestly, why did I come with you guys..."

"We can just tell them when they find us that we forgot the time..."

"Like the hell that would work." Minako said, glaring at them. The three of them jumped in surprise.

"Wait! This is a misunderstanding!" Akihiko said, panicking. The other girls had come up behind Minako.

"Junpei?" Yukari said, scandalized.

"Akihiko-senpai?" Fuuka said, surprised.

"I'm going to execute you all!" Mitsuru yelled, her face red.

"It's nice knowing you all." Aigis said nonchalantly.

Despite of the commotion, Minako was looking at Ryoji. To think she considered to like him more than a friend...

* * *

"I'm sorry, Minako-chan." Ryoji said over and over as he followed Minako around. It was Saturday, and though there are no club activities, Minako seems to be really intent of looking busy.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Ryoji-kun?" Minako replied curtly. She entered the Student Council room even if there's no meeting that day.

"Minako-chan." Ryoji followed her into the room. "I'm sorry already...I didn't mean to..."

Minako ignored him. "This office is only for the Student Council members. Those who are not members should get out."

Ryoji looked at her sadly. "I was just...jealous of Junpei because he gets to see you in a bathing suit when you went to Yakushima...so I..."

"Mochizuki." Minako snapped. "I told you to leave, didn't I? If Hidetoshi-san comes around here, I'll be the one who'd be reprimanded."

Ryoji sighed heavily. He turned towards the door. "But you're still coming to meet me tomorrow, right?"

Minako didn't reply. Deep inside, she wants to meet up with him. But after all that happened at Kyoto, after their date there that is, who wouldn't bear a grudge or something?

* * *

Minako woke up early that Sunday. Thinking that it's better to ditch Ryoji rather than go out with him that day, she went down to the laundry to retrieve her clothes. As she stowed her dried clothings away in to her cabinet, her cellphone rang. Thinking it's just Ryoji calling her, she ignored it. After ten times of ringing, she finally answered it without looking at the name of the caller.

"I'm sorry Ryoji-kun, but I won't be able to come today. So why don't you invite your other girls to go out with?"

"And who the hell is Ryoji, Minako?" she heard her brother's voice answer her. "Is he the reason why you've been ignoring my calls?"

"Minato-nii." Minako said, surprised. "I didn't know it was you..."

"After ignoring me for a few days, that's how you'll greet me?" Minato reproached. "You didn't even call on our birthday."

Minako winced. "I'm sorry, nii. I was busy with things..."

"Busy rejecting boys, I see."

"Stop that, nii. It's your fault too. Why did you have to be my brother?"

"You and your incestuous little brain. You've been reading too much."

"I am not reading too much, brother dear."

"Oh well, since it seems like you're jealous of something, I'll be hanging up now."

"I'm not jealous!" Minako said, flustered.

"Yeah, yeah. Lie all you want. To think that I have competition in having my sister's attention..." Minato hung up. Minako only stared at her phone before setting it down.

"That idiot." she muttered as she resumed her chore of folding her clothes. Then her phone rang again. She answered it quickly, hoping to hear her brother's voice. Instead, it was Ryoji.

"Minako-chan?" Ryoji said. "Are you...really not coming today?"

Minako felt guilty when she heard his sad tone. Minako didn't reply to his question.

"Hello? Minako-chan?" Ryoji said.

"...I'm coming." Minako finally said. "But promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"That I get to pick where we're going." Minako wanted to add "And that you won't ask anyone else but me" but thought of it being too possesive. They're just dating, and not in a serious relationship. And if her brother sees Ryoji as a competition, then that's all the better. She loves her brother more than anything else, and she wants to be special to her brother too. Minato never really shows any affection towards her, since he'd been thrown into their father's seat in the company after their parents died ten years ago. To think an eight-year old Minato running a big company on his own, it stirred a lot of controversies.

"That's alright." Ryoji said cheerfully. "I'd come and pick you up then."

* * *

"You look breathtaking as ever, Minako-chan." Ryoji beamed as he held out his hand towards her.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop your baseless flattery." Minako said, ignoring his hand. She walked towards the station, with Ryoji following behind her.

"Baseless?" Ryoji said, confused. "What are you talking about? You ARE beautiful."

Minako ignored him. For some reason, she regrets going out with him since Yukari will be raging on her when she comes back. But being in his presence makes Minako feel special, like when she's with her brother back then.

"Where do you want to go first?" Ryoji asked as they stepped out of the station. There's not much to hang out in Iwatodai, so Minako decided they'd go to Chagall. Once there, Ryoji tried to engage Minako in a conversation but Minako only sat there, drinking her tea. Ryoji gave up after thirty minutes and the two of them just sat there, drinking and immersed in their own thoughts.

Ryoji looked around and saw a man gave a boquet to the woman he's wooing. An idea popped into his mind.

"Minako-chan, you don't mind if I leave for a while?" Ryoji said. Minako looked at him critically.

"Oh, going to meet other girls?" Minako said. "Sure, go ahead."

Ryoji frowned at Minako's sudden hostility. "What made you think that I'm going to meet other girls when I'm with you?"

Minako didn't reply. Ryoji stood up, took her hand into his and kissed it.

"Like I've told you before, you're my dearest." he said. Minako felt herself blushing.

"I do not remember you saying that." she spluttered, though she vaguely feel that he did say it. Ryoji smiled at her sweetly. Finally, a breakthrough.

"Yes I did." Ryoji said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I said it when I saw you in my dream some time ago."

Minako blushed crimson at his sudden display of affection. She could feel the stares of people around them, maybe even thinking that they're a couple who had a row and that Ryoji's trying his best to patch things up. It may be heart melting to those girls who fawns over Ryoji, but for Minako it reminded her of her brother who always kisses her forehead whenever she can't sleep back then.

"I'd be back quick." Ryoji said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: An uder sweet Ryoji coming through...**

**

* * *

**

Minako left Chagall after five minutes Ryoji had left. There's no real point in waiting there with a empty cup. She went directly to the Power Records to see if the new album of her favorite band is out.

"Ah, Minako-chan." she heard the familiar sweet voice of Saori. Minako smiled at her.

"Saori-san, how are you?"

"Teehee, I'm fine as usual. How about you?"

"Huh? I'm always fine, Saori-san."

Saori frowned at her. "Are you sure?"

Minako waved her worry away. "Of course. There's nothing that can ever faze me."

"I'm glad to hear that." Saori said with a smile. "I was so worried when I heard that you had a row with your new boyfriend..."

Minako stared at her. "Huh?"

"Oh...I'm sorry. I know it's a sensitive matter..."

"Wait, Saori-san...who is this 'boyfriend' you're talking about?" Minako asked. If it's Junpei again, she swear she'll find those girls who're spreading the wrong rumors...

"From what I hear, it's that new transfer student...Ryoji Mochizuki, was it?"

Minako felt herself blushing. "He's definitely NOT my boyfriend!"

Saori chuckled. "Is that so? Well, whatever it is that's going on between the two of you, I hope for the best."

"Saori-san!" Minako pouted, her ears red. Saori said her goodbye and left Minako.

* * *

Minako wandered towards Naganaki shrine, where she hopes to chance upon Akinari. She's quite fond of that sickly young man. His gentle way of talking and sharing his thoughts about life...

Minako likes him a lot, and is quite depress for a time when she learns that he's going to die soon. As she reached the top of the shrine, she looked at the bench where they usually talk on Sundays like this. A sad smile found its way to her lips. Of course, Akinari won't be there. He might be at the hospital...

She sat down on the bench, placed her earphones on and listened to soft music as the wind blew gently. She wondered if Ryoji's looking for her right now. But then again, the guy's a flirt so maybe when he finds that she had left the cafe already, he might've called on some of his fangirls to go out with...

* * *

Ryoji had ran towards the flower shop at the station as fast as his legs can carry him and took his sweet time on picking the best combination of flowers to make it up to Minako. Only the best for his dearest princess of course.

"A dozen of roses, some baby's breath and..." Ryoji trailed off, looking at the various flowers around him. The shopkeeper only stared at him.

"That's some weird combination to give to a girl." she said. "Are you quite sure?"

Ryoji frowned. "Now that you've said it...those flowers doesn't suit her..."

The shopkeeper snorted. "At least you have some sense in you. Guys just tend to buy roses to woo their girlfriends...Roses are so overrated. Go ahead and look for the perfect flower that best suits your girl."

"Thank you." Ryoji smiled sweetly as he looked around. Nothing came near Minako's beauty and personality as he looked around. Ryoji felt troubled by this. Normally he'd just buy roses to woo a lady (not that he really had done that before), since almost all of the girls he sees seems to like roses...

Except Minako. Ryoji smiled to himself as he imagined Minako falling head over heels for a guy who will give her roses. So unlike her. She deserves a better flower...

"Oh, white irises." The shopkeeper butt into Ryoji's thoughts. "I have a fresh batch of them. Why don't you look at them?"

Ryoji gave the shopkeeper a smile. Of course. Irises are simple, yet when bunched together, they form a rather beautiful boquet. Just like Minako. Simple, yet beautiful.

"That's perfect." Ryoji said. "I'd like to have a boquet of it."

As the shopkeeper started to tie them up in a neat way, Ryoji suddenly said to her, "Do you think bellflowers will fit that boquet?"

The shopkeeper blinked at him. "You're really serious about this girl huh? Just be sure you don't break her heart in the end or else I won't sell any flowers to you."

Ryoji looked confused as the shopkeeper bustled about to add bellflowers to the boquet.

* * *

Minako had been lost in her thought for a long time on that certain bench that she was startled when her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and saw Ryoji calling her.

"Yes?" she answered the phone.

"Minako-chan, where are you?" Ryoji's voice seems distress. Minako wondered if Ryoji really is sincere.

"I'm sorry Ryoji-kun." Minako replied. "I'm at the Naganaki Shrine..."

"Is that so? Then please wait for me there." Ryoji hung up. Minako only sighed. Well, at least he makes an effort to woo her. The guys in Gekkou High just give up when she rejects them. She flipped her phone open again and texted her brother.

_"Minato-nii...I'm afraid I'm starting to fall in love..."_

_"Well, that's something new." _Was Minato's reply. _"As long as the guy you're falling in love with is as respectable as me, I don't mind."_

Minako smiled. _"Minato-nii, are you jealous? You do know that no matter what, I still love you."_

_"I'm not jealous Minako. In fact, I'm happy for you. And I love you too."_

* * *

Ryoji stopped in front of Minako, gasping for air. Then he knelt down in front of Minako, holding out the boquet he had bought.

"For you, my dearest." he said, looking straight into her eyes. Minako stared at him for a moment before taking the boquet, blushing furiously.

"Do you like it, dearest?" Ryoji asked as Minako looked at the flowers fondly. Minako's blush reddened and she avoided looking at him.

"Yes." Minako replied meekly. "I'm surprised that you know what my favorite flower is." She stroked the iris. "These white irises are so beautiful..."

Ryoji took her hand and kissed it. "And so are you."

Minako looked at him, feeling guilty. "Ryoji-kun...I'm sorry if I suddenly lef the cafe..."

"It's no big deal." Ryoji replied. "You're uncomfortable when people look at us, aren't you?"

Minako smiled timidly. "Yeah...somewhat..."

Ryoji gave her one of his chuckles. "Then I guess I have to woo you when it's just the two of us."

Minako smiled at him, then stared at him hard. Wait, did he just say THAT?

"Ryoji, you perv!" Minako scowled at him. Ryoji looked at her, confused.

"Did I just say something wrong?"

Minako rolled her eyes. She can never tell if Ryoji is just acting innocent or just plain naive.

"Oh yeah...I've been wondering." Ryoji said. "The shopkeeper said that there's a certain meaning to the flowers I gave you. Do you know what that is?"

Minako stared at him in disbelief. And here she thought he KNOWS what he's doing.

" 'My love for you is pure, infinite and everlasting'." Minako muttered under her breath. Yeah right. She considers texting her brother again to take back what she said about being in love.

"Minako-chan?"

"Hm?"

"You're spacing out."

"It's your fault."

"I really don't get it." Ryoji chuckled. "But as long as we're back on speaking terms, I'm happy."

* * *

**A/N: Oh jeez...Ryoji's the sweetest guy evar...**

**The flowers Ryoji gave Minako were my personal taste of flowers. Don't get me wrong though. I just feel like the sappy meaning of the flowers. Don't you think it suits them? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my...I'm at the 7th chapter already? That means there are only three chapters to go...):**

* * *

Ryoji went home after escorting Minako back to the dorm. He's so happy that everything's okay between the two of them he even texted Junpei later that night about it.

"Dude, I think you're starting to fall for her." Junpei said when he called Ryoji on the phone. "And here I thought you can make her fall for you."

"Maybe I AM falling for her." Ryoji chuckled. "Ah, Junpei. You are a cunning cupid. To think that you'd even make me fall for her too."

"Hey, I didn't really intend that to happen." Junpei said. "But dude, seriously? I mean, Minako-tan had been under scrutiny of Akihiko-senpai's fangirls before when the two of them became close. Surely your fangirls might target her too?"

"Don't worry Junpei. I'll take care of Minako-chan." Ryoji said sincerely before hanging up. It took him a while to calm his nerve, for seeing Minako to love the very first gift he had given her made him giddy...

"But the end is nearing..." Ryoji suddenly mumbled. He frowned, suddenly uneasy. He's not really quite sure what that phrase means, but thinking of it disturbs him. He knew that Minako will be the one who'd be suffering a lot from it...

* * *

Career Experience was a breeze for Ryoji, since he was assigned to work for Chagall Cafe as a waiter. His natural charm had the cafe full from morning till late at night. During his break time, he saw Junpei who seems to be really down.

"Hey, is something the matter?" Ryoji asked as he sat down beside Junpei. Junpei only looked at him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Junpei replied dully. "Hey Ryoji...can you do me a favor? Don't tell anyone where I am..."

Ryoji blinked. "If there's something bothering you, I'm here to listen."

"Nah, I'd be fine." Junpei waved him off and walked away. Ryoji only watched his friend go before returning to his duties.

* * *

Minako finished her duties in Wuck, still disgusted and unnerved by the trash that piles up everyday there, and headed to Paulownia Mall to visit Officer Kurosawa. As she emerged from the police station, she saw Ryoji.

"Oh, hello princess." Ryoji greeted her. "Are you done with your duties?"

"Yes." Minako replied. Ryoji looked at her questioningly.

"What are you doing in the police station?" Ryoji asked.

"Just checking for some lost and found." Minako replied, feeling bad that she had to lie to him. She just checked in with Officer Kurosawa's request of finding the lost people that had wandered into Tartarus and collected the reward.

"Oh, is that so?" Ryoji smiled at her. He, then, took her hand and led her towards Chagall. "You don't mind if we talk for a while?"

"I don't mind at all."

The two of them sat in a corner table, away from the prying eyes of the other customers. The manager recognized Minako, who had been working part time for him every Monday to Wednesday before, and gave them their best coffee. Free of charge of course.

"If I'd make a conclusion, I think that manager has taken a liking to you." Ryoji said as they enjoyed their coffee.

"Do you think so?" Minako looked at Ryoji, wondering if he's jealous of the manager. The two of them sat there quietly for a few minutes before Ryoji broke the silence.

"I've seen Junpei earlier..." Ryoji said. "He seems to be not himself..."

Minako set her cup down, a sad expression on her face. "He...skipped again, huh?"

"I was wondering, if something happened to him?"

Minako gave him a sad smile. "He...lost someone precious to him..."

"Oh," Ryoji said softly. "He...must be going through a hard time..."

Minako laid her hand on top of Ryoji's. She knows that Junpei is one of his very few close friends, and that goes the same for her too. Minako jumped a little when Ryoji tightly clasped her hand into both of his, a fearful expression on his face.

"Ryoji-kun...?"

Ryoji looked at her tenderly, as he brough her hand up to his cheek.

"I think...I know how Junpei feels." Ryoji said softly as he pressed his cheek to her palm. "I'd also be devastated if something bad happen to you."

Minako reddened. She always blush whenever with Ryoji or if Ryoji's the topic. She had noticed this recently, as she work for Wuck. Heh, at least no one's around to tease her...

* * *

Ryoji sat on his chair, barely listening to the lecture. Junpei had cheered up somewhat after a few days, and Ryoji's happy with that. He wonders if Minako has something to do with it. He sighed heavily. Yeah, he's starting to fall for Minako first before he can even make her fall for him. Ah, such twisted fate. He even feel a little jealous of Junpei for he lives in the same dorm with her.

As the final ring of the bell for dismissal rang, Ryoji stood and turned to look at Minako. She's already packing her bag, with only a folder for the Health Committee business out. He frowned, wondering if he should ask her out.

"Oh, Ryoji-kun~!" one of his fangirls cooed as they flocked about him. "Do you have something to do? If not, why don't you join us for karaoke?"

Ryoji blinked and smiled at them sweetly. "I'm very sorry ladies, but I've already got plans."

"Aww...then we'll see you around next time?"

Ryoji only smiled at them as he slipped away from them and followed Minako towards the Clinic. He could hear Minako's laughter as she walked with her co-committee, Saori Hasegawa. Ryoji finds Saori beautiful enough, but he only has eyes for Minako now.

"Uh, Minako-chan?" Ryoji called after her. Minako turned to look at him.

"Oh, Ryoji-kun. Are you not feeling well?" she asked, concerned. The three of them were standing outside the Clinic. Saori looked at Ryoji then at Minako with a knowing smile.

"Ah, no. I'm perfectly fine, princess." Ryoji said. "I just thought to ask you out but it seems like you're busy...So I'd be going now."

Saori let out a chuckle. "It's alright. You'd do me a favor for taking her away from Mr. Edogawa even for a day."

Ryoji frowned as Minako scowled at Saori. "Don't say things that are misleading, Saori-san!"

Saori smiled at them. "She soaks up whatever weird lessons Mr. Edogawa says about the occult. It'd be nice, even for a while, for the Clinic to be quiet."

Ryoji chuckled. "I didn't know Minako-chan is interested in such stuff."

Minako flushed, not looking at Ryoji. "Yeah, so what if I'm interested in such stuff? Everyone has the right to have one eccentric hobby or two..."

Saori took Minako's folder from her arm and lightly pushed her towards Ryoji. "Teehee, you're so cute Minako-chan. But I can manage for a day."

Minako frowned at Saori. "But Saori-san..."

"Are you three done chatting?" Mr. Edogawa cut in as he opened the door.

"Oh, yes. I'm just seeing Minako off." Saori replied. Mr. Edogawa looked at Minako.

"Oh, is that so? That's perfectly fine. Since I have nothing to teach her today. In you go, Saori. Check the new supplies that had arrived and stack them neatly. I'll be in my office."

Minako only stared at them as they both entered the Clinic. And to think she'd been looking forward to this day to spend time in the clinic...

Ryoji cleared his throat, obviously unnerved by Mr. Edogawa. "Well, since they have shunned you, should we go somewhere?"

Minako turned to look at him, distressed. "This is the very first time I got shunned by people..."

"I'm sorry, princess..." Ryoji said, stroking her cheek. "It's my fault...If I hadn't called out to you..."

Minako waved him off. "Yeah, it's your fault. And because of that, you have to treat me to the Sweet Shop at Iwatodai Strip Mall."

Ryoji blinked then gave a relieved chuckle. He was afraid that she's going to be mad at him again...

"Whatever my dearest princess wants, I'm happy to oblige." Ryoji said, taking her hand and leading her out of the campus. Some of his fangirls saw this and Minako could feel the intensity of hatred. It's much more painful than to the ones she had recieved when she went out to eat at Hagakure with Akihiko some time ago.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder how will Ryoji confess in the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just can't sleep peacefully until I get this uploaded. I'm getting sappy, in Shinji's words...**

* * *

"If you eat more than that, you might get tonsilitis." Ryoji said as he pulled Minako's cake away from her. He perfectly knows that she has a sweet tooth, but to the extent of eating five different cakes consecutively is something he didn't expect from her.

Minako pouted. "But THAT's my favorite cake, Ryoji-kun."

"You said that to the other cakes that had come before too." Ryoji said. Minako scowled and pouted at him.

"I didn't know that you can be as patronizing as Akihiko-senpai." Minako said, annoyed. She took her mug of Swiss MochaMello (it's just a hot mocha drink with two giant marshmallows in it) and took a sip from it.

"He...told you to lay off the sweets too?" Ryoji frowned. For some reason, he feels annoyed by it. He wants to be the only one who'd tell Minako off.

"Indirectly, yes." Minako pouted. "He dragged me out of the shop after we finished our first cake..."

"Well, he did the right thing." Ryoji said. "You might get diabetes or something."

Minako scowled further. "Why is it that guys always tell me off when I eat sweets...?"

"I'm sure even your brother doesn't like it when you eat too much sweets." Ryoji said. Minako looked at him.

"How'd you know I have a brother? I never told you." she asked, somewhat surprised. Ryoji smiled at her.

"Well, cuties like you tend to have an overly protective brother."

Minako rolled her eyes. Minato was never a protective brother, save alone when their relatives tried to separate the two of them back then. In fact, the only time Minato ever showed any affection towards her was when she started to ignore him. And that was just recently.

"You're starting to sound like Junpei." Minako remarked. Then she picked up her fork and started stealing Ryoji's cake. Ryoji sighed. So this is the other side of the calm and collected Minako. He finds it cute and to his liking.

* * *

"Hey Ryoji."

"Yes, Junpei?"

"I've noticed you can't take your eyes away from Minako-tan. And the same goes for her."

Ryoji smiled at Junpei. They were both having their lunch at the rooftop. Normally Minako would join the two of them for lunch, but Hidetoshi managed to corner Minako and had dragged her off to talk about some Student Council stuff.

"I'm really surprised how observant you are Junpei." Ryoji said. "You never show that kind of attentiveness in class."

"Hey, I resent that!" Junpei said. "Well anyways...Since it's confirmed that you have really fallen for Minako-tan, aren't you going to confess to her already? She seems to like you too, you know."

Ryoji gave him a thoughtful look. "But don't you think it's too early? I mean, we've only known each other for a few weeks..."

"And had started dating after a few days the two of you were introduced." Junpei said pointedly. Ryoji hid his embarassment by smiling at Junpei.

"Well, actually...we just started dating recently..." Ryoji said. "We just...hang out before."

"Yeah right." Junpei snorted. "Honestly, you best make your move and confess. There are other guys who are wooing her too. Especially Akihiko-senpai. He looks like he also has a thing for her. That guy can have anyone he wants in a snap of a finger."

"You're making him look like some bad guy, Junpei." Ryoji laughed. "Though I do see him as a competition...somewhat..." Ryoji remembered the time they had spent at the Sweet Shop. He still couldn't shake off the feeling of annoyance that's eating him inside out when Minako talks about other boys in front of him. Yes, that also includes her brother. Lately, Minako's been mumbling about "My brother" this and that...It's driving him crazy.

Junpei blinked. "Whoa, dude...You serious?"

"What are you so surprised about, Junpei?" Ryoji chuckled, pushing the dark thoughts aside. "Of course I'm serious. I even see you as competition."

"Say whaaat?" Junpei said ridiculously. "Minako-tan's just my best friend!"

"I know that. But you're uncomfortably close." Ryoji smiled. Junpei onlygaped at Ryoji until the bell rang.

* * *

Ryoji chewed on the thought of confessing to Minako throughout the day and the next day. He had definitely fallen for her, he's quite sure about that. But what if she doesn't reciprocates the feeling?

Ryoji sighed heavily as he took a quick glance behind him. Minako was absorbed in the lesson their teacher is giving them. He had never seen her so concentrated before. Maybe because it's Mr. Edogawa substituting for Ms. Kanou.

When the bell rang, Ryoji didn't bother to look at Minako who seems to want to talk to him. He quickly went out of their room and out into the walkway, where he could have a moment of silence. To think.

* * *

Minako frowned when Ryoji didn't even looked at her direction. He had been ignoring her for the past two days. For some reason, it doesn't sit well with her. Could it be that he finally got tired of flirting with her? Minako sighed sadly. Just when she's starting to seriously like him.

"Hey Junpei." Minako said, turning to look at Junpei who had just woken from his power nap.

"Yeah?" yawned Junpei.

"What's wrong with Ryoji-kun? He'd been avoiding me for the past two days."

"Maybe because he realized you're not his type of girl." one of Ryoji's fangirls said, with all venomous tone she could muster. The other girls were behind her, and was grinning rather sheepishly.

"Yeah. Maybe he had changed his mind when he saw you leaving school with Akihiko-senpai." the other girl said. An Akihiko fan overheard this and gave Minako a death glare. Minako felt a vein twitch. From the depth of her sea of soul, she could feel Thanatos stir in the hopes of crushing the lives out of these annoying girls.

"What," Minako said slowly, her blood pressure rising. "Do you girls know anything about me at all?"

"That you're a total flirt and would do anything to get the best guys around." The other girls tittered.

"First you dumped Junpei because of Akihiko-senpai. And now you're even intent of taking Ryoji-kun to your collection. Have you no shame?"

Junpei stared at the girls. They seriously thought he was Minako's boyfriend before? Talk about raving lunatics. He stood up and was about to say something in Minako's defense but Minako held a hand up to stop him.

"Oh, and why are you stopping your ex-boyfriend, Arisato?"

"Are you feeling guilty?

Minako grinded her jaw. If only she hadn't promised herself that she won't use her Persona to harm others, she would have pulverised them on the spot.

"First of all, Junpei's NOT my boyfriend nor was he ever been." Minako said through gritted teeth. "Second, Akihiko-senpai only asked me out because he's bored and I was the first person he saw. And third, hands off Ryoji."

Minako stormed past them and went home. Later that night, she technically ordered everyone to get their ass up in Tartarus and didn't leave until Akihiko complained that everyone's tired.

* * *

Ryoji lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Whenever he thinks of Minako, his heart constricts. He doesn't know how long he'd be staying in Iwatodai. He wants to tell Minako how much she means to him. He wants to hold her close to him, to feel her warmth.

"My dearest." he whispered as he drift off to sleep.

The next day, Ryoji woke up with determination. He's definitely going to confess to Minako. But first, he has to make himself presentable...

"Hello, Ryoji-kun?" Ryoji heard Minako's voice at the other end of the line. Ryoji felt unnerved by the fact that he's nervous. It is his first time to confess to a girl he's ever been serious of.

"Good morning, Minako-chan." Ryoji said cheerfully,trying hard to hide his nervousness. "Are you free today? There's something I'd like to tell you..."

"Of course I'm free." was Minako's quick reply. "Actually, there's also something I'd like to tell you too..."

Ryoji smiled. "Then I'll pick you up then."

* * *

Ryoji picked Minako up from the dorm and brought her to the school. The gates were locked, but they climbed up the wall and went to the rooftop of their building. Once there, Minako listened to Ryoji ramble on about how beautiful everything is around him. Minako likes the way Ryoji talk about small stuff like it's a big deal. He's like a child in an adult's body.

Ryoji noticed Minako watching him fondly as he talks. For some reason, that unnerved him.

"You said earlier that there's something you'd like to tell me..." Ryoji asked shyly. Minako smiled as she looked sideways.

"Uh...yeah...But I'd like to hear what you have to say first..."

Ryoji stared at her before giving her one of his chuckle to relieve his nervousness. Then he looked up at the sky.

"You know..." he started. "Whenever I think of you...It's so painful inside...But I know, deep inside my heart, I want to be with you..."

Minako smiled and blushed at the same time. Ryoji knows how to confess to a girl in style.

"I want to stay by your side and-" Ryoji was cut off when Minako suddenly placed her hands gently on his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips. He was still in the state of shock when Minako moved away from him.

When Ryoji didn't speak for half a minute, Minako suddenly reddened. "I'm sorry Ryoji-kun...I just thought..."

Ryoji tried to regain his composure by smiling. "I'd take that kiss as a 'yes' then? Even if I really haven't asked the question..."

Minako reddened as she slid her hand into his. Ryoji only clasped her hand tightly, his smile warming her heart.

"I think we'd better get going." Ryoji said. Minako only nodded, though she wished deep inside this moment of peace with her new found love last longer. As for their first date as a couple, Ryoji took her to an expensive French restaurant.

Meanwhile, at the airport, a young man with blue hair emerged with his bodyguards trailing behind him. He flipped open his phone and dialled a number, though the reciever didn't pick up after a couple of ring. He sighed inwardly. Well, there are a couple of things he had to discuss with the new head of the Kirijo Group. He'd just have to find time to look for her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry...I really can't remember the exact lines how Ryoji confessed...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Whoosh! Finally, I got this written down. Damn hectic finals weeks...**

**

* * *

**

Minako returned late to the dorm. Hidetoshi had worked her hard to calculate each clubs' funds, saying that it's him being nice to help her get a better grade in Math.

"Oh, you're back." Fuuka said. "Ryoji-kun was just about to leave."

Minako stared at Fuuka. Ryoji's at their dorm this late at night? She saw him come walking towards her. By the sight of him, Minako could feel a smile form on her face.

"Is it just me, or does the two of them seems to be really happy when they see each other?" Yukari said in an undertone.

"Uh...maybe?" Fuuka said uncertainly. Yukari scowled.

"Oh hello, Minako-chan." Ryoji said.

"Hello, Ryoji-kun." Minako said. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just visiting Junpei." Ryoji said happily. "I was expecting to run into you too...Though it's late already..."

Minako gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Hidetoshi-san was being a bully."

"Is that so?" Ryoji smiled. "I'd better get going then..."

"Yeah..."

"Be careful on your way home, dude." Junpei said.

"I will." Ryoji replied. On his way towards the door, Ryoji held onto Minako's wrist lightly, and leaned slightly towards her.

"If you don't mind," he whispered. "Can I...go to your room next time?"

Minako reddened. Ryoji chuckled and left. Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei and Akihiko saw this.

"Uh, are you okay?" Fuuka asked. "Your face looks flushed..."

"What kind of pervertedness did that guy tell you?" Yukari bristled.

"N-No...He didn't say anything of sorts..." Minako said. Junpei grinned at her.

"Ah, young love~" Junpei sighed as he went up to his room. Akihiko was eyeing Minako before he turned back to his notebook. Koromaru whined softly by Akihiko's leg, probably asking what's pissing him off.

* * *

Minako lay on her bed, unable to sleep. Ryoji's request to go to her room shocked her. If Mitsuru finds out that she had let a boy into her room, she's sure that she'd be severely punished despite being the leader for the SEES exploration team...But then again, Mitsuru's not around, probably making some contract or something

Minako looked at her phone, which is vibrating on her study table. She took it and saw her brother calling.

"Hello brother." she answered.

"Oh finally, you picked up." Minato's surly reply. "I've been trying to contact you for the past few days."

"I'm sorry, brother." Minako said apologetically. "I didn't expect for things to get this busy at this time of the year..."

"Yeah, well...I really can't blame you." Minato sighed. "Hey, are you free on Saturday?"

"Saturday?" Minako replied blankly. "Yeah, I think I am...why?"

"Let's go out."

Minako blinked, her brain trying to catch up.

"W-Wait...WHAT?" she screamed. "You're here in Iwatodai?"

"What's so surprising about that, you idiot?" Minato replied. "If you were just answering my calls before, you wouldn't be this surprised."

"But what are you doing HERE?"

"Some conference with the new head of the Kirijo Group." Minato said flippantly. "I heard she's also your Student Council President."

"Oh...yeah..."

"Nevertheless, I'm going to pick you up at Gekkoukan this coming Saturday, you got that?" He hung up. Minako stared at her phone. Did Minato just showed her his possessiveness?

* * *

The days flew by, with Minako still helping Junpei answer the teachers' questions. And it's always Junpei who get to buy their lunches, on Minako's orders. This kind of closeness between Minako and Junpei somewhat made Ryoji jealous.

"You don't mind if it'll just be the two of us eating lunch, do you?" Ryoji asked Minako sweetly that Saturday. She smiled and consented, leaving Junpei to trudge along with Kenji and Kazushi.

"You seem to be really annoyed." Minako said as the two of them took their seat at the rooftop. "Is there something wrong?"

Ryoji looked at her, with the smile that seems to never leave his face. "No, nothing's wrong."

Minako frowned at him. "You're not a very good liar. Tell me, what is it?"

Ryoji sighed, placing his arms around her shoulder. "I just feel like I want to be possessive of you for today, that's all."

Minako felt her mouth twitch to a smile. Two of the most important people to her seems to be really getting possessive of her. And for that reason, she's happy.

Ryoji rested his head on Minako's shoulder. "If only miracles lasts forever..."

"What are you talking about?" Minako said, slightly uneasy. His words stirred certain memories in the past.

"No, nothing." Ryoji said, looking up at her. "I'm just feeling down lately..."

"Just tell me what's wrong..."

Ryoji smiled sadly at her. "Just promise me you won't get sad when I tell you."

"Just tell me already."

"I'm afraid."

"...Huh?"

"I'm afraid my time here in Iwatodai is coming to an end." Ryoji said softly.

"Are your parents going to move again?" Minako asked, alarmed. Not now...Not when she finally found someone to love...

Ryoji chuckled. He leaned close to Minako's face and stole a kiss.

"We should get going. Lunchtime is almost over." he said as he helped Minako up. As they walked down the stairs, hand in hand, Ryoji sighed heavily.

"Minako-chan." he said. Minako turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I...go to your room today?" he whispered. Minako reddened.

"T-Today?"

"Yes...Though judging from your expression...I think you don't..."

"N-No! It's fine!" Minako said quickly. "Just...Just be quiet about it, okay? Don't tell Junpei or something..."

Ryoji chuckled. "Why should I?"

* * *

"I believe this is my first time..." Ryoji said softly.

Minako reddened. She wanted to smack Ryoji senseless for saying such misleading things.

"W-What are you talking about?" she said, forcing her voice to calm down. After living alone in this room, she felt uneasy having a boy in her room. Though before, she vaguely remember of a little boy frequently visiting her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this is my first time in your room." Ryoji said, looking at her blankly. "Though being here makes me nostalgic."

Minako sat down on her bed, and Ryoji followed suit. Ryoji blinked at the distance Minako made between them.

"Why are you so far away?" he asked, chuckling.

"N-Never you mind." Minako replied. Ryoji closed the distance between them, putting his arms around her.

"R-Ryoji-kun!"

"What?" he said. "I'm not doing anything wrong..."

Minako saw him smile sadly. "Ryoji-kun...?"

"I'm scared, Minako-chan. I'm scared that I might hurt you." Ryoji softly whispered. "This love we have...It feels...more like a forbidden love..."

Minako blinked, then rolled her eyes. "Smooth lines, Romeo."

Ryoji chuckled, as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Minako-chan..."

"Uh, yeah...?"

"I...I'm afraid to know that I'm not suppose to exist..."

Ryoji's face was getting closer to Minako's as he continued to whisper. "Minako-chan...make me feel that I exist...Make sure for yourself that I'm right here...As Ryoji Mochizuki..."

Minako felt her breath catch in her throat, her heart thumping wild. Ryoji was so close...She could feel his warm breath, smell his sweet cologne...

Minako doesn't remember when she had lie down on her bed...All she could think was Ryoji leaning down closer to kiss her and...

BANG!

The two of them started, looking at the door. A furious blue haired guy is standing there. Seeing the scene before him drove his blood pressure up.

"So this is the reason why you ditched me?" he said angrily. "Even though I already told you we're going out today?"

"Minato-nii?" Minako said blankly, staring at her older brother. Ryoji was also looking at him, surprised. Minato pried Ryoji away from Minako and hugged Minako possessively, glaring at Ryoji's direction.

"I won't let any random guy to do that to my sister." he growled. Ryoji regained his composure and chuckled.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Ryoji Mochizuki. Nice to meet you, Minato Arisato."

Minako rolled her eyes. Despite the gravity going on, Ryoji still have the nerve to be so cheerful.

* * *

"Don't come near him anymore, you got that?" Minato bristled. Minako scowled at him.

"What are you so mad about, brother?"

"He almost..."

"Almost what?"

"Nevermind."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"By the way, how'd you know where I was lodging?"

"Haven't I told you that I've met Kirijo?"

"Oh, right..."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know Minato is out of character in this...but the hell, it took my mind off from school even for a while**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First off, thanks to those who are following/keeping up with this fan fiction. It was due to your reviews that keeps me going and sorry if it took me longer than expected this time...Been playing two Persona games at the same time...plus the never ending school work. ಠ_****ಠ** Hope this turns out okay...

* * *

"To think that you destroyed my door and my moment..." Minako muttered surly. Minato grimaced at her.

"Didn't I tell Kirijo that I'm going to pay the expenses for fixing it?" he replied. "Come on, it's just a door, no need to make a fuss about it..." The two of them were at Wakatsu, eating dinner. The event earlier that afternoon were disastrous for Minako: Mitsuru punished her for letting a boy into her room, Yukari going on a fit, and Junpei as Junpei.

"It's MY door you broke, dear brother..." she said. "But it's worth it since you sure acted like a kid back then..." Minako smirked at her brother. Minato rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking straight back then." he muttered. Minako chuckled. She remembered how Minato pried her away from Ryoji, and slaps Ryoji's hands away whenever he tries to reach out to Minako. He did all of that with a kid's pouty expression, like saying "This is mine. Hands off, damnit."

"Whatever you say, brother." Minako replied, smiling. Minato only whacked her on the head lightly.

"If you eat more than that, you'll get fat." he said, taking her third bowl of rice. "And if you get fat, you'll whine at my ears for not stopping you."

Minako pouted. "Well, you eat a lot too."

"At least I work out."

"As if I don't?"

"When did 'exercise' existed in your vocabulary?"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

Minato didn't answer. Instead, he looked out of the window. Minako knew this annoying habit of his; he's thinking of either work, or a topic change. She was about to intrude into his thoughts when he suddenly said, "I wish for you to stop seeing that guy."

Minako's jaw dropped in surprise. "W-What are you...?"

Minato turned to look at her. "I don't want you to get hurt. So stop seeing him."

"But he's a nice guy!"

"Yes, he is. But he made a bad first impression on me."

Minako stared at her brother incredulously. His jealousy is sometimes hard to understand.

"By the way, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." Minato said, looking at Minako at the corner of his eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I've been here for more than six months already." Minako replied. "I can pretty much handle myself..."

"Good. Just give me a call if you ever need me." Minato said. "You haven't been running to me like a kid anymore...ever since...that guy..." He trailed off, obviously still pissed. Minako watched her brother intently.

"Why him of all people?" Minato suddenly said, exasperated.

"Because he reminds me of you." Minako replied. "Though, minus the Prince Charming trait. You've never been a gentleman. You're more like...a punk in business suit when you're with me."

Minato whacked her on the head again. "It's to discipline you. And stop pouting at me like a kid..."

"Bully..."

* * *

"Dude, did you notice that Ryoji seems not be himself this past few days?" Junpei said one night as they trudged up Tartarus. Minako, who had been looking out for shadows, turned to look at him.

"I haven't been able to see him these past few days." she admitted. "I'm kind of worried..."

"Will you two stay sharp?" Yukari snapped. "Tartarus isn't the right place to talk about love life..."

"Yeah.." Ken agreed. "I mean, it would suck if we get surprised by some weak shadow, right?"

"What's up with them?" Junpei asked indignantly as Yukari and Ken walked ahead of them. Minako only sighed.

"But hey, did you see Yuka-tan's face when she saw your brother?" Junpei said. "She was so dumbfounded. Or more like...love-struck?"

"STUPEI!" Yukari snarled angrily, shooting an arrow at his direction.

"Hey!" Junpei said, dodging it. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Stop saying nonsense to our leader." Yukari said. "Don't make her think that I fancy him or anything..."

"Stop it, you guys." Minako said. "Let's just get through this floor and the next then we'll call it a day. Or night..."

Minako led them through as she thinks of Ryoji, deciding that she'll corner him the next day.

* * *

Minako was disappointed the next day. Ryoji's absent again, and she cannot contact him at all. His fan girls seems to be glaring daggers at her, like as if Ryoji's peculiar behavior is all her fault. She sighed, packed her things and proceeded to the door.

"Hold it right there, Arisato." a Ryoji fan girl said, blocking Minako's way. A few others surrounded them. Minako rolled her eyes.

"What is it now?" she snapped.

"We know you've been going out with Ryoji-kun for a while." The fan girl said. "And you were the last person he was with before he stopped coming to classes."

"And your point?"

"Ryoji-kun is a sensitive person." another fan girl piped up. "And since you're you, you must have broken his heart for he learned that you're going out with Akihiko-senpai."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "You people are the worst rumormongers. To think that you'd go to that extent of even ruining someone else's reputation..."

"Oh, and aren't you friends with that Hasegawa? Doesn't she has a bad reputation, being in that magazine? No wonder the two of you are best friends. You have the same revolting attitudes."

"And so goes the same for you girls." Minako said coolly. "I advise you to think again about yourselves. Do you really think girls who resort to low level tactics, like ruining another person's reputation, will win a man's heart?"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Yukari said.

"Oh, nothing." Minako said. "Just a heart to heart girl talk."

"Why you bitch-!" The fan girl in front of Minako raised her hand to slap Minako. Minako easily caught her wrist, what with the reflex training she'd been doing in Tartarus. She gripped the girl's wrist hard.

"I wish for you," Minako said as she smiled dangerously. "To rethink whom you're trying to pick a fight with."

"Let go!" The fan girl cried. "You're hurting me!"

"Oh, is that so?" Minako gripped it tighter. "Well, physical injuries heals. But the mental and emotional injuries do not. So it's better you stop spreading these baseless rumors that ruins other people's life." She let go of her and left the classroom, with Yukari trailing behind her.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Aigis?" Fuuka asked as Minako entered the dorm.

"Isn't she in her room?" Minako asked, puzzled. Fuuka shook her head.

"No." Fuuka replied. "She's been acting weird lately...I'm getting worried."

"Yeah, to think tonight's a full moon." Junpei said, looking out of the window. "Man, I wish nothing bad happens."

"Wishing won't make it go away..." Minako muttered softly to herself, getting worried and anxious for no apparent reason as she locked herself in her room. She tried to call Ryoji again, but he doesn't pick up. The Dark Hour is a few minutes away, and Minako texted her brother before all electronic gadgets become useless.

_"Brother, I don't know why I'm scared."_

_"And so am I."_ was Minato's reply. _"If only I could be there by your side..."_

Minako sighed as the Dark Hour came. "Be careful on your way back home, brother..."

* * *

"I'm sorry to wake you up." Fuuka said as Minako entered the command room along with Akihiko. "But I think I felt Aigis's Persona earlier at the Moonlight Bridge..."

"By the Moonlight Bridge?" Akihiko said, puzzled. "Why would she be there?"

Minako's eyes widened, her heart beating wildly. Why is she so afraid? Or even anxious? They've gone and defeated the last shadow there, so surely there's no more of those gigantic shadows...? Since Ikutsuki himself said that the Twelve Shadows have been reunited...

"Hey, Minako!" Akihiko called out, surprised as Minako ran out of the command room. He saw her frantic expression, scared for the first time, before she entirely disappeared.

"Fuuka, tell the others to go to the Moonlight Bridge." Akihiko said as he ran after Minako.

* * *

Minako reached the Moonlight Bridge panting. She looked around frantically, looking for Ryoji. Even though it seems absurd for her to think of seeing Ryoji during the Dark Hour, his face is the only one in her mind...Then she saw Aigis. Battered and almost dead. And not far off from them, Ryoji stood.

"...Ryoji-kun...?" Minako said, her voice caught in her throat. "What are you...Why...?"

"I'm so sorry, Minako-chan..." Ryoji said tearfully. "I know now fully that I really shouldn't have existed..."

"Aigis!" they heard Fuuka exclaimed. The other SEES members had arrived at the scene and was dumbfounded to see Ryoji. Mitsuru confronted Ryoji, and he spilled out everything. Of what he really is and how he came to be before he passes out. Minako rushed to his side, holding him close to her while trying to hold back her tears. She refuses to believe that he's the Harbinger of Death. Of HER death. For her, Ryoji Mochizuki is her kind and caring lover...

* * *

**A/N: Yush! I refuse to end it in 10 chapters! Hope you look forward to the next update~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I decided to get this over quick before I get even more depressed by this pairing...**

**It took me a while to upload this because FF said I reached the limit of 15 uploaded stories...**

* * *

Minako sat dazed in her chair as the others around her got up. It was Christmas Eve, and lovers seem to gather outside the hallway, or BFFs gathering for their yearly get together. Minako slouched down on her desk, depressed. Who would even bother celebrating Christmas Eve when the end is near?

"Oh look, Ms. Heart throb is lonely for Christmas." a fan girl sniggered as they walked past her table.

"Serves her right." another piped in. "Ryoji-kun is better off with someone else."

Normally, Minako would strangle these girls to their death. But since she's deep in her thoughts, she let them get away. They're going to die soon anyway, so what's the point of picking a fight with them?

"Hey, Minako?" Yukari said as she approached the brunette. Minako looked up at her, forcing a carefree smile.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything to do tonight?" Yukari asked. "I mean, I was wondering if you'd like to celebrate Christmas with a little girl party with me and Fuuka?"

Minako sighed. "I'd be happy to oblige, Yukari...but I don't think I'm in the mood right now..."

"Oh..." Yukari said, disappointed. "Well, that's okay...I'm sure you have other things in mind..."

"I'm going ahead." Minako said, standing up and picking her bag up.

"Okay, be careful."

"I will."

* * *

Minako walked around Paulownia Mall as she listened to her mp3. Around her, lovers exchange sweet moments and embarrassing display of affections. She even saw someone propose in the middle of the square. A bitter smile found its way to her lips as she walked around some more.

_"I don't want you to suffer anymore...so please, kill me." _

Ryoji's heartfelt plea came back to her as she dropped by the Velvet Room to fuse new Personas. Like the hell she could decide at the drop of the hat. She's not like her brother, who's good in deciding stuff. Isn't that the reason why their father had doted on Minato back then because he wants him to inherit the company? She selfishly wished that it was her brother, and not her, that was chosen to be the vessel for the Thirteenth Arcana. At least he'd arrive with the right decision faster than anyone else.

"Is something the matter, Master Minako?" Theo asked as he finished registering the new Persona that was fused. Minako looked up at him, startled.

"Ah, no...nothing's wrong..."

Theo reached out to her and adjusted her scarf. "If Master Minako says so then..."

Minako smiled at him feebly before leaving.

"It seems like you've grown to be attached to her, Theodore." Igor said as he leaned back and looked at the Compendium. Theo pretended that he didn't hear Igor's words and went about to prepare tea.

* * *

Minako found herself in front of the Flower Shop at Port Island Station. Wondering how on earth she ended up there, she entered the shop.

"Welcome." The shop keeper greeted Minako. "What can I get you?"

"Ah...I'm just looking around." Minako replied meekly. The shop keeper nodded and turned to the newly arrived couples. Minako looked about idly, admiring the flowers. An arranged flower boquet caught her attention at the far corner of the shop. She walked over to it and smiled sadly. It's a replica of the flowers given to her by Ryoji: a combination of white irises and bellflowers.

"You have some taste." the shop keeper commented as she stood next to Minako. "I had this young man order that specifically, though that was right after he babbled nonsense of buying roses and baby's breath..."

Minako found herself smiling. "That's a really weird combination."

"Isn't it?" the shop keeper said, smiling at Minako. Minako looked back at the boquet.

"How much is it?"

"This boquet? It's around 1200 yen."

"I'd like to buy two." Minako said, taking out her purse. The shop keeper looked at her, mildly surprised.

"Oh, okay..." she said as she handed the boquets. "But shouldn't your boyfriend be the one buying these stuff?"

Minako let out a chuckle. "He doesn't really know how much I love these flowers, even though I did say it to his face before, he might still buy those roses if I won't shove it to his face and say it out right."

After leaving the shop, Minako opened her cellphone and tried dialling Ryoji's number. And as usual, he's not answering. She just wished bitterly that even for once, he'd answer her calls. She want to spend even just a single day with him before they give him their answer on December 31st.

"Hey, if you're not going to say anything, then it's best to hang up." Minato's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Brother?"

"Oh finally, you spoke." Minato's sarcastic reply. "Don't you know that I'm in the middle of something here when you called?"

Minato blinked. She accidentally pressed the speed dial?

"Oh, I'm sorry." Minako replied. "I'll hang up now..."

"Hey, I know there's something you want to tell me." Minato said. "You wouldn't normally call at times like this. Isn't it Christmas eve over there?"

"Uh, yeah..." Minako said as she walked up the steps of their dorm.

"So why are you on the phone, talking to me, instead of hanging out with your girl friends? Or that guy?"

"Nah," Minako replied as Akihiko and Junpei watched her go up the second floor. "To tell the truth...I kind of miss you on times like this."

It took Minato some time to process what his sister had said. "So there IS something bothering you. What is it?"

"I forgot how I'll send over the gift I made for you." Minako said, entering her room. On her desk, two neatly wrapped gift boxes sat. One for Minato, and one for Ryoji...

"You're getting chummier by the minute." Minato replied, actually surprised that she made a gift instead of buying one. "Oh shoot...My secretary's hunting for me already...I got to go, Minako."

"Yeah, sorry to have disturbed you."

"It's okay. You are my only family, and family comes first."

"Minato?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Minako." Minato replied. "I love you."

* * *

December 31st. Minako locked herself in her room the whole day, staring at the boquets she had bought. She knows deep inside that everyone wants to fight Nyx, even though they're afraid. She admires their resolution. As for her, she still haven't decided what course of action she'd take on.

"Hey, Minako?" Yukari said as she knocked on the door. "Are you not coming down for lunch? Everyone's worried about you."

"I'll be fine, Yukari." Minako replied. "I just need some time to think things through..."

"Oh..okay." Yukari said. "We're all downstairs if you'll ever need us..."

"Yeah..."

Minako listened as Yukari's footsteps died. Then she sighed, and lie back down on her bed. She thought of Bunkichi and Mitsuko, wondered what would their reaction be if she say to them "I'm going to die soon and I'm afraid". She could imagine Mitsuko's horrified expression and Bunkichi's patronizing stare. They might say "You're not our Minako-chan, for our Minako-chan always tackle a problem head on without being afraid. Our Minako-chan will face death with bravery"...

Minako smiled. Yeah, they'd probably say that. Almost everyone she knows will say the same thing. That she's a headstrong girl (Junpei even called her a tomboy once), and would not back down, even at Death's door...

Akinari's face popped into her head, of his feeble smile and gentle ways. He struggled to live for nineteen years...he deserves another chance on life. That was when Minako finally decided that she'd fight, even if it means she's going against Nyx. She won't let any "Great, maternal-being" ruin the lives of those people she cares for.

Especially Ryoji and Minato.

* * *

"Hey, long time no see." Ryoji said, faking a cheerful smile. Junpei grinned at him widely.

"Long time no see pal." Junpei said as he headlocked Ryoji. "You know, you caused our Minako-tan quite a heartache last Christmas."

"Oh," Ryoji said softly as he looked towards Minako. "I'm sorry."

Minako kicked Junpei. "Please, do not listen to anything this perv say."

"Hey!" Junpei said, his feelings hurt. "I thought we were best buds?"

"Well, you deserve what you got, Junpei." Yukari said. Ryoji looked at each of them. Minako reached out to hold his hand, which he took and held lightly.

"I hope your decision was not influenced by the fact that you have to kill me." he said gently, feeling Minako's hand tighten. "Just decide what you think is right."

Ryoji turned towards Minako with his gentle smile. "I'd be waiting upstairs in her room, when you all finally decided." He kissed her forehead before walking up the third floor. Minako sighed heavily and turned towards SEES. With the look of determination in their eyes, it seems like there's no point in asking what they have decided.

"Well, we've pretty much known each other for a long time." Akihiko said. "So there's no real need to tell what we really feel, right?"

"I agree." Ken said. Koromaru woofed in agreement. Minako smiled at them, the first genuine smile she managed to muster after all those weeks of dread.

"Well, I'll go tell him what we've decided." Minako said, turning towards the stairs.

"And don't forget to give him a big smack on the face!" Junpei called after her. Minako wondered what Junpei meant. Did he want her to kiss Ryoji or slap him?

* * *

Ryoji sat on Minako's bed, looking at the boquets on her desk. They look like the ones he had given her some time ago. He smiled sadly. If only they had met in a much different time. He took her pillow and hugged it. Her scent filled the room, making Ryoji want to inhale it all in so that he won't forget her. That he won't forget their love.

Minako entered her room, saw Ryoji hugging her pillow and staring at her boquets. She smiled at his blank expression.

"Hey," she said. "Why are you staring at the boquets?"

Ryoji turned to look at her. "Well, I was just wondering who gave them to you."

"A special someone gave them to me." Minako said, as she approached her study table and sat on her chair. Ryoji raised an eyebrow.

"And who is this special someone?"

"What are you getting jealous of?" Minako laughed. "You're MY special someone."

Ryoji looked at Minako for a moment, amazed that she can still be cheerful despite how grave the situation is. Then he smiled.

"I really missed you, you know." Minako said softly. Ryoji put aside her pillow, stood up and hugged her.

"I missed you too." he said, framing her face with his hand and kissing her softly. "But we don't have much time..."

"I know."

Ryoji looked at Minako's ruby eyes. "Don't tell me all of you decided to let me live?"

"That's right."

"But..."

"No buts.." Minako said firmly, standing up and hugging Ryoji. "We really can't kill someone who had spent quality time with us. Well, apart from the Chairman that is."

"But I'm not human..." Ryoji said, holding Minako at bay and showing her his real form. Which, for Minako, reminded her of her Thanatos persona.

"See?" Ryoji said in his not-so-human voice. "I'll bring death and strife to this world until I'm sated. I'd like you to reconsider your decision..."

Minako looked at him gently, holding out her hands to frame his face. "You know, you don't look so bad in this form, but I still prefer your human form. It's more cuddly. And only a few inches taller than me..." she pouted, realizing that she's standing on tiptoe so that she could reach Ryoji's face. Ryoji sighed as he returned to his human form.

"That's much better." Minako said, contented. She hugged him tightly. Ryoji embraced her in return.

"Minako-chan..."

"Hey, remember what Junpei said earlier? About last Christmas? What he said is true." Minako mumbled. "I've waited a long time for you to call, you dummy..."

"I'm sorry." Ryoji said, taken aback. "But I just..."

Minako sniffed, holding back her tears. "How do you think I can give you your gift if you won't show up?" she demanded. Ryoji blinked, confused.

"Minako-chan...?"

Minako grabbed a gift box and shove it to his face, her own face red. "Here. I just thought it might suit you..."

Ryoji took the box and opened it. Inside was a hand-knitted scarf. He took off his old ones, leaving it on her bed, and wore the ones Minako made. Minako avoided looking into his eyes, obviously embarassed.

"It was my first time knitting for someone else." Minako said. "So I'm afraid it's too simple for your taste..."

"What are you talking about?" Ryoji said, slipping off a silver ring from his finger. "It's gorgeous."

"Don't make fun of me." Minako said as she looked at him. Ryoji took her right hand and slipped his ring on it.

"I want you to hold on to it." Ryoji said. "If you do...I think I can stand the fate that will befall me."

Minako sniffed, tears welling up as she hugged him tightly. "I love you."

Ryoji held her close to him. "I love you too."

* * *

January 31st. At the top of Tartarus...

Minako, wearing the scarf formerly owned by Ryoji that had been left in her room, and the others arrived, and were ready to face Nyx Avatar, formerly known as Ryoji Mochizuki. They fought their hardest, with Minako leading them to victory.

"Hey Ryoji-kun..." Minako said before she land the finishing blow. "I thought I finally beaten the playboy attitude out of you...But here you are, being with this Nyx in front of me..."

"Minako-tan?" Junpei said incredulously. Sometimes, she weirds him out with her wrong timing for jokes.

"Minako..." Nyx Avatar said weakly. "Come..."

"The hell I will." Minako said, annoyed. "I'll teach you a lesson so that you'll not cheat on me again." She attacked and felled Nyx Avatar. Everyone tensed up, however, when Nyx Avatar rose up to the moon. Everyone was pressed down by the moon's powerful gravity, and Minako lost her consciousness...

...Her consciousness woke up in the Velvet Room, with Igor exclaiming softly that his work is finally done as he forged The Universe wild card...

...Minako rose up, despite of Yukari's cursing and frantic calls of others, to the moon to seal Nyx...

* * *

March 5th. Graduation day.

Minako lay on her back, watching the clouds. She feels light, as if finally the burden thrusted upon her was lifted off her shoulders. She listened to Aigis rambling on chummy stuff, feeling the wind blow softly...

Minako slowly closed her eyes, with a smile on her lips, as she heard Junpei's voice yelling from somewhere downstairs.

"Wait for me...Ryoji-kun..." she whispered as relaxed. "We'll be...together..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little rushed at the ending. It's so depressing that I know everyone knows what happened during those times...**

**And...this is my lengthiest fan fic evar ( ﾟдﾟ)(ﾟ∀ﾟ)**

**I'm working on an epilogue btw...I don't want their story to end like this...**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry if it took longer than usual. . School's back and we got busy even if it's just the first week. Hope writing this wasn't affected by it.**

* * *

Junpei and the others were stunned when the news came in that Minako had slipped off to a comatose state three days after Graduation day. Minato even had to fly back to Japan and go to Iwatodai to see his little sister. He demanded a full explanation of how it happened, which Mitsuru detailed to him. At first, he was skeptic of her explanation. But when she explained it more, he started to accept it. And that was when he revealed that he also had experienced the Dark Hour before, but has no idea what it was...

A few weeks later, Minako slipped off quietly to her death. Everyone else is devastated, especially Minato. During her burial, Minato had asked Mitsuru to hand Minako's stuff over to her, inlcuding her naginata and Evoker...

Yukari handed Minato a box which contains a hand-knitted scarf made by Minako the previous year. Minato surmised that it's the gift Minako was talking about on the phone...

They all sat in the lounge after Minako's burial, daring not to speak any word for their loss is greater than they had expected. But then again, expect Junpei to lighten things up.

"Hey, come on." Junpei said. "We should be at least happy for her right? I mean, she's with Ryoji now..."

"And why am I suppose to be happy with that?" Minato muttered in an undertone. He still haven't forgotten the bad first impression Ryoji made on him. Everyone around him agreed on what Junpei said and smiles slowly came back to them, even though the memory of Minako hurts them deep inside.

* * *

Minako woke up in an open field of different kinds of irises and bluebells. The sky's clearer here compared back in Iwatodai. She wondered where she is as she sat up and looked around. It's so peaceful.

She stood and walked around, noticing that she's barefoot. She doesn't mind though, and thought that it's quite nice to feel the soft earth beneath her. She walked about idly, admiring the tranquility of the place.

She came upon a hill and saw, not far off, a giant wall with someone chained to it. It gave her a pang of unease and sadness and decided to avoid it. She turned back and walked around some more. She was up high in a tree, feeling the cool breeze blow past her, when she heard someone calling out to her below.

"There you are!" the voice said. "I was worried you might have wandered off on your own..."

Minako turned her head and, to her disbelief, saw Ryoji smiling up at her.

"Ryoji-kun...?"

"The one and only." Ryoji said, spreading out his arms. Minako let herself fall into the arms of her beloved.

"Ryoji-kun...where are we?" Minako asked as Ryoji held her gently.

"To be honest, I don't know." Ryoji said, looking around with a smile. Minako looked at him intently.

"What?" Ryoji asked, unnerved.

"Nothing."

"I know there's something bothering you, or else you won't stare at me so...intensely."

"You cheat."

Ryoji blinked and then laughed. "You're still mad about that?"

"Who wouldn't be mad?"

"Minako-chan, I told you over and over that you're my only dearest..."

"I should be." Minako said, her eyes narrowed. "Or else I'll beat the crap out of you again."

"Oh please..." Ryoji said, feigning a pained expression. "I don't want to go through that torture again. It was much worse compared how Kirijo punished me at the hot spring..."

Minako gut punched him. "You have to remind me of that..."

Ryoji coughed. "Ow...you sure have some crazy strength..."

Minako framed his face in her hand and kissed him. "I don't want you to look at anyone else but me, okay?"

"Whatever my princess wants." Ryoji said, still holding his stomach which still hurt. Minako hugged him like a kid.

"I feel kinda bad for leaving my brother..." Minako said softly. "But I think he'll understand. It is for his, and everyone else's, sake after all."

Ryoji held her. "I'm sure he will."

"Hey, Ryoji-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me."

"Of?"

"That we'll be together, forever..."

"I promise..." Ryoji whispered softly, holding the most precious person to him close to his heart.

* * *

**A/N: Meh...I think I borrowed a line from Akihiko...but oh well...**

**Sorry if it was a short epilogue.**

**And thanks to those who read this up till the end. I'm off to think of new fanfics~**


End file.
